


JESTRO GETS REPORTED ON A CHILDRENS BUILDING TOY FOURM

by seinfeldfan



Category: LEGO Nexo Knights
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 11:37:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6422398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seinfeldfan/pseuds/seinfeldfan





	JESTRO GETS REPORTED ON A CHILDRENS BUILDING TOY FOURM

It was a rainy day in the Kingdom. Very wet, too wet to enjoy a puddle, too wet to get worms for bait, and too wet for any other worthy activity.

Jestro, the wretched fiend-jester, was bored out of his mind staying inside with his friend, the Book of Monsters.

The Book of Monsters was a very bad book, harder to read then the great Hegel himself, and a heavy tome to boot. His face was a distorted grimace and he stared back with two catlike eyes.

Jestro was bored.

"Isn't there anything better to do on a rainy day!" he protested

"You think my spine can handle that kind of downpour? No way!" the book prodded.

Jestro made a sigh a looked away.

He looked on his laptop which was just the right size for his tiny little claw hands. He went on a CHILDRENS BUILDING TOY FOURM. Here he had recently registered as a user, JubilantJester66.

Jestro was filled with anger and malice. He typed up a storm, insulting an berating the humble forum peasants as if they were his combatants, the Nexo Knights.

As he refreshed the page it was apparent that he was BANNED FOR THREE DAYS from the fourm.

Jestro resigned for the night. Yet not after the Book of Monsters berated him along the lines of "If you're gonna troll, kid, ya gotta THINK like a troll!"

Jestro slept restlessly.


End file.
